A Special Night
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: Its my second lemon story...im kind of still new to these...please review though


One Special Night

One night, as Angel was taking a shower, Scoot walked into the bathroom and undressed. He slowly opened the shower curtains and got in the shower with Angel. "Hey Scootie," Angel said, washing her hair. "Hey baby," Scoot said. Angel smiled and giggled lightly. Angel rinsed her hair and smiled at Scoot. Scoot wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled her close. Angel looked up at him with a small smile. Scoot kissed her softly and she kissed back with passion. Scoot kept one arm around her waist and massaged her breast nipple with the other hand. Angel gasped lightly and shuddered lightly. Scoot leaned his head down and started to suck on it softly. Angel moaned lightly and placed her hand on his head. Scoot pulled away gently and snickered lightly. Angel glared at him playfully and suddenly gave him a seductive smile. Angel kneeled in front of his length and started to lick the base of his length.

Scoot gasped in pleasure and placed both of his hands on Angel's head. Angel licked the ball sac of his length then put his length in her mouth. Scoot leaned against the wall and moaned softly. He started to thrust into Angel's mouth while Angel sucked on it. Angel sucked on his length harder and Scoot moaned in : started to lick and suck on the tip of his length while massaging Scoot's length with her breasts. Scoot shuddered lightly and cummed into Angel's mouth and Angel swallowed every drop of it. Angel pulled away and got up. Angel placed her hands on the wall and Scoot smiled. He entered her center gently and started thrusting into her. Angel moaned softly and Scoot thrusted into her faster.

Angel moaned his name in pleasure and Scoot moaned, kissing her neck as he thrusted into her deeply. Angel shivered in pleasure and moaned. Scoot thrusted into her nmore, hitting her g-spot and Angel moaned in pleasured. Angel cummed and panted as Scoot cummed inside her. He slowly picked her up bridal style turning the water off and taking them to their room. When they got to their room, Scoot layed Angel on her back at the edge of the bed and lifted her legs, leaning over her and entered her center again. Angel moaned in pleasure and Scoot thrusted into her, groaning in pleasure. "Scoot...mmm," Angel moaned his name. "Im...here...Angel," Scoot moaned. Angel sat up a lil as Scoot thrusted into her, giving both of them pleasure. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Scoot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, as Angel wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper into her. They moaned against each other's lips.

Scoot thrusted into her deeply and faster, moaning in pleasure. Angel moaned and shuddered, cumming from the pleasure. Scoot thrusted a few more times and cummed into her again. "Get on your hands and knees baby," Scoot said, panting. Angel nodded and Scoot pulled out of her gently. She got on her hands and knees and Scoot got on his knees behind her and thrusted into her center again. Angel moaned in pleasure and Scoot thrusted into her faster and deeply. Angel moaned as Scoot thrusted into her, "S-Scoot...mmmm." Angel moaned. Scoot wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them so he was on his back and thrusted into her from below. Angel moved up and down and Scoot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, thrusting into her. They moaned in unison and cummed at the same time, panting heavily. Angel got off of him and layed beside him but instead of laying down, Scoot got up and licked her center. Angel moaned in pleasure and Scoot licked her center faster. He thrusted two fingers into her as he licked her.

Angel moaned his name in pleasure. "You taste really good baby," Scoot said, winking and thrusting two fingers in her. Angel blushed and squirmed in pleasure. "Scoot," Angel whimped in pleasure and Scoot licked her g-spot. Angel moaned his named and cummed, shuddering. Scoot licked up all her juices from his fingers and her center. Angel panted heavily and Scoot layed beside her and smiled. He pulled the cover over them and pulled Angel close to him. Angel kissed him passionately and he kissed back. Suddenly Angel lightly bite her bottom lip and licked Scoot's lips. He opened his mouth and Angel played with his tongue lightly, sharing some of her blood to him even though she knows he doesnt like doing that. She lightly bite his bottom lip and licked the blood from her bite which made him wince a lil. Angel licked his lip and it healed. Angel pulled away with a nervous smile. "Sorry got into the moment," Angel said softly and Scoot smiled lightly, hugging her close to him. "Its alright but remind me next time. Your fangs hurt you know," Scoot smiled a little at her. Angel smiled and nodded. They kissed another time and Angel said, "This is one special night." Scoot nodded in agreement and kissed her again until they fell asleep in each other's arms, awaiting another special night like this.


End file.
